Ash and Dawn: The Unova Wall
by LightRayPearlshipper
Summary: Warning: Altered version of Sinnoh League. Ash has finally won an official league tournament. However, he decides to travel to Unova stating that he is not strong enough to go up against the Elite Four yet. Dawn has to stay behind in Sinnoh. However, when she meets up with Ash again in Unova while trying to start contests, love will blossom. Rated T for high emotional impact. PS WS
1. Victory, Dinner, and The Talk

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my first story, a pearlshipping one nonetheless.**

**Ash and Dawn: WHAT?! PEARLSHIPPING?! *Dawn blushes***

**Me: Yes, why?**

**Ash: What's pearlshipping?**

**Dawn: Don't you get on the internet at all?! It's a belief where… it's a belief where fans think that our owners over at Nintendo and Gamefreak and those people will turn us into a couple while we're on air. Fan's support that belief with evidence of me cheering you on in my cheerleader's outfit, the difference of closeness between you and me compared to you and your past travel friends, Buneary having a crush on Pikachu representing love between us, and lastly, the most iconic one, our creators putting me back on the show in the beginning of season 2 of your travels through Unova.**

**Ash: Wha?! I still don't get that.**

**Me: Basically pearlshipping is a term used by our fans that says you'll start dating Dawn.**

**Ash: What?! I'm not interested in girls!**

**Dawn: Oh, Ash stop being mean.**

**Me: Anyways, we've chatted long enough. Let's get this show on the road. Barry, you may do the honors. If you don't, I'll take you out of the beginning battle scene. And fine you 1 million.**

**Barry: Hey that's my line and you know battling is my life. Michael, you're so mean. Anyways Michael does not own us so you don't need to sue him… Although I wish you would for him being mean.**

**Me: What?**

_Boom!_

"Infernape, let's finish this! Run up to Empoleon and close range flamethrower!"

"Empoleon wait for Infernape to come to point-blank range! Then HYDRO PUMP!"

_BOOOOOOM! _

As the dust cleared all of the fans and trainers watching craned their necks to see who had won.

"You can do it Infernape!" called out a blue-haired girl.

"Calm down, Dawn. I'm sure he'll win," said the brown-haired Asian man next to her. His name was Brock.

As the dust cleared the referee came into the center of the field. Finally the dust cleared away. Both pokemon were on the ground. As he looked into their eyes, Infernape was still conscious while Empoleon had fainted.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Infernape wins! The victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

"Alright!" Ash yelled with joy. "We made it to the semi-finals!"

"NOOOOO! Why can't I ever succeed?" Barry had just lost to Ash again. He had never been able to defeat him in a pokemon battle.

"Hey Barry it's alright. Let me tell you a secret: I always tried to win the pokemon leagues but I always lost sight of my cause so I lost," Ash said, trying to comfort him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm fining you 1 million."

"WHAT?!"

"Haha," Ash laughed. "Just kidding, I wanted to see how you reacted since that's your line."

"Not funny Ash! Now I'm serious! I'm fining you 1 million!" he yelled.

"Whatever," Ash replied. "Anyways, let's head out. I'm bushed and I want something to eat!" '_Maybe we can go somewhere nice and Dawn and I can get a separate table', Ash thought. 'Wait why am I thinking like this! Dawn is my friend and nothing more… but if she was then why am I like this?' _Ash looked into the stands where his two friends, Dawn Berlitz and Brock of Pewter City, were siting. They waved and he waved back. "Hey Barry!" he called out.

"What is it, Ash?" he replied.

"Just because I'm nice, I'll pay for dinner that everyone's having tonight!" Ash told him. _'And maybe Dawn will appreciate it,' he thought again. 'Wait! There I go again. I must be falling for her. I could talk to Brock about it but he would just tell me to confess and if I didn't, then he would do it for me and I wouldn't be able to stop him.'_

As they took their reserved seats at 7:00 in The Lily, news was brought in of a certain Darkrai trainer making it to the semi-finals in Ash's bracket. His Darkrai had never fainted in the entire Lily of the Valley Conference.

"What do you mean never fainted, Brock?" asked Ash when he heard about the news. Unfortunately for him, they had all shared one table. "He's got to have fainted at least once! I mean, each time it battled six pokemon without a break."

"Not once. His Darkrai is obviously very high leveled in order to have that much endurance," Brock replied to the raven-haired trainer.

"But wait," Dawn said alarmingly, "how can Ash plan to defeat him? Even if he takes Darkrai down, we have no way to plan against the rest of his team!"

"It says here in the Conference player database that his name is Tobias Tokuto and he has won many battle awards in the past," Brock said. "Gosh I wish Max was here. He was such a good researcher. When we get back to the Pokemon Center after dinner, I'll do some more research."

"So Barry, what would you recommend in this situation?" asked Ash.

"What? You're asking me? I can't give any input! I'm not strong enough and you beat me in a tournament battle to prove it," Barry complained.

"Oh, Barry, can't you already tell that I'm nervous? I mean, this Tobias person sounds pretty strong."

"Come on, Ash, you know your strong," said the bluenette. "No need to worry!" she said with a wink.

'_Gosh she thinks I can win against a legendary trainer. She must really believe in me. Wait, why am I thinking like this again,' _Ash thought, putting his head in his hands.

Brock looked at his friend thinking. "Is there anything wrong Ash? I mean, aside from your opponent being a legendary trainer."

Ash looked up at his friend realizing what he was doing and then quickly put on a fake smile. "No aside from that, nothing's wrong."

"Alright, then." Brock told his friend with a slight frown. "But I'd like to talk to you when we get back, before my research. Anyways let's enjoy the food for now to celebrate Ash getting into the semi-finals for the first time in years."

"What? Ash has gone this far before? I had no idea!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash simply chuckled. "Yeah, that was when I was competing in the Indigo league back in Kanto. I lost in the finals when we were both down to our last pokemon. I would've won if Charizard was obedient."

"You had a Charizard too?"

"I still do. It's just that he's living in the Charicific Valley right now. Training and stuff. Last I saw him, we were fighting against an Entei."

"Even though I think I know so much about you, you always seem to surprise me." Ash laughed again.

After dinner, which Brock had paid for, they headed back to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, boy am I stuffed," commented Ash.

"I hope you didn't eat too much," replied Brock. You don't want to throw up during your match tomorrow."

"No need to worry," Ash told him, quoting Dawn.

"First, that's my line, and second, that's when I worry the most," Dawn scolded.

"Anyways, Ash, I need to talk to you. In private," Brock reminded Ash.

"Wha – oh right. That…"

Brock dragged him outside, behind the Pokemon Center. However, he didn't know that Dawn had secretly followed them.

"Ash, I can see right through you. You have a crush on Dawn," Brock told him.

"What?" Ash exclaimed in both surprise and embarrassment. "I do no-"

"Shhhhh," Brock interrupted. "It's fine. I won't let your secret out. Just know that if you don't confess sooner or later I'm gonna do something about this."

'_Oh my gosh,'_ Dawn though. _'Ash has a crush on me? I need to get back fast before they spot me.'_

There was a rustle in the bushes by Brock and Ash and then a shadow that was just barely caught out of the corner of Ash's eye. "Hey did you see that?" asked Ash. "It was like a shadow darting around."

"No, but I heard rustling. It's probably just wild pokemon," Brock replied. "Anyways, we've been out here long enough and the others are probably getting worried. Let's head back inside."

"Alright," said an unsatisfied Ash.

Back in the Pokemon Center everyone went to Room 6, the room they were given, and headed to sleep.

"Pika pika pikapi?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh, that, it was nothing just a confidence booster that Brock wanted to give," replied Ash.

"Pika Pikaka?" Pikachu asked again, slyly.

"What?! No! What gave you that idea?" Ash was surprised at Pikachu's question.

"Pika pi pikaka."

"Whatever," Ash told him. "I'm going to sleep. Good night Pikachu."

"Pi pi Pikapi," he replied.

Although she didn't completely understand what Pikachu was saying, an eavesdropping Dawn knew that something was up and it had to do with what Brock had spoken to Ash about.

**Me: That's it. How do you like my first chapter?**

**Ash: Ummm… it's great.**

**Dawn: So by the first chapter I already know that Ash likes me. I thought you said that this is going to be a long story.**

**Me: No need to worry. There will be many horrors to stop you from coming together. I plan to make this very interesting.**

**Dawn: Oh, good. But that means I'll be sad. And because you're gonna make it a long story, everyone will have to wait a while in between chapters.**

**Barry: Hey! I thought I'd have a bigger part in this fanfic!**

**Me: You will. In fact, you'll play a major role in bringing Ash and Dawn back to- wait! I shouldn't be telling you what's going to happen!**

**Everyone else: *Sweat drop***

**Me: Anyways I'm also making another Pearlshipping story that's a little more creative with plenty of action for Tobias fans. Please follow me for updates on that. Please review and favorite. Don't forget to R&R. Michael out**


	2. Training and Final Preparations

**Me: Welcome back to chapter 2 of Ash and Dawn: The Unova Wall. And Infernapeblaze, Team Rocket and others will have a part in this. After all, it is the Sinnoh league. Conway will be stalking Dawn as usual, Paul will… well Paul will have an important part. I'll put it that way. I might even throw in some one-sided Penguinshipping by Kenny for more drama. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**

**Tobias: This is my time to shine. My first true appearance.**

**Ash Dawn and Brock: Hello.**

**Brock: So you're Tobias, the legendary trainer that everyone is all crazy about.**

**Tobias: Oh, I don't know if I'm that legendary quite yet. Although my Darkrai is quite strong. After all, he hasn't fainted once in any of my battles. He's all I have to use in order to win.**

**Ash: Wow! I can't wait to battle against you!**

**Barry: Wait a minute! I wanna battle him first.**

**Me: Sorry, Barry, but according to my script, Ash is battling Tobias in the tournament and you're not. However, when Ash goes to Unova, you will have the satisfaction to battle off-screen. Also, in my other story, you will have your own chapter to battle. Anyways, I don't want to chat for too long. Tobias, please do the honors.**

**Tobias: Very well. Michael does not own any of us so please don't sue him.**

**? and ?: But unfortunately he owns us.**

**Me: - and -! I told you to stay off of the set until your time comes in chapter 7, 8, or 9.**

**Everyone else: Who was that?**

**Me: Oh, just a little twist I decided to add later on in the tournament. By the way, if I DID own pokemon, I would probably turn a lot of fanfictions into movies. Also, Misty would endure terrible torture. Anyways, on with the story!**

"GET UP!" Dawn yelled. "You don't want to be late for your battle with Tobias!" Even though Pikachu woke up Ash just kept on sleeping. "Oh! Pikachu, do you think you could use thunderbolt to wake Ash up?"

"Pika pi?" asked Pikachu, obviously tired. "Pi!" He noticed Dawn. "Pi pika Pikaka."

"Yeah, good morning to you too. But could you please-"

"Pi! Pika – CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Ahhhhhh! Pikachu! Why did you wake me up? I was in the middle of a great dream with –" he noticed Dawn. "Dawn…" He simply was mesmerized by her beautiful Sapphire eyes. Why did they have to be so beautiful?"

"Hello? Earth to Ash!" Dawn yelled.

"Huh? Oh, ummm, good morning," he said.

"ASH! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GET TO YOUR BATTLE WITH TOBIAS!" she yelled again.

"Ahhh! That's right! C'mon Pikachu. Let's go!" He hastily slipped into his clothes, slapped on his hat and ran straight out the door.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn called. "Don't forget about breakfast!"

"Ahhh! Right."

Dawn calmly walked down the hallway of the Pokemon Center and into the cafeteria where Ash was stuffing his face with breakfast. Dawn simply sighed. "You idiot! How can your pokemon fight on an empty stomach?"

"Actually," Ash replied, "Professor Oak is taking care of it for more. I just need to feed Pikachu and Infernape. Then I've got a few phone calls to make." He quickly finished breakfast, let Infernape out, got some food for Infernape and Pikachu, and told Nurse Joy that he had to make some calls on the video phone as well as use the Poketransfer system. Luckily it was open. First, he called Professor Oak and transferred over Sceptile and Heracross. Then he made a long distance call to the Charicific Valley and transferred over Charizard. His final call was to the Johto City of Altomare. Lorenzo picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ash. How have you been?" Lorenzo greeted. "I see you've made it to the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League. Bianca has been watching your battles, mostly looking at the foreign Pokemon so she can draw them. Latias has been watching too."

"La," cooed the Psychic Dragon Pokemon.

"Hi Latias," Ash greeted. "Actually, the reason why I called concerns Latias. I'm facing a tough legendary trainer and I would like to ask Latias if she would like to battle with me."

"What?!" Lorenzo cried. "That's absurd! If Latias were to faint, who would guard our town?"

"You have the DMA," Ash replied. "And remember, it's Latias' decision. If she wants to go then she can. However, if she wants to stay with you in Altomare, then I won't complain." He turned to Latias. "So what do you think?"

"La," she replied.

"Latias will join you," Lorenzo translated unhappily. "I'm sending you Latias now."

"Thanks," Ash said as he received the pokeball.

"Please don't let Latias get hurt too bad. We are still in mourning for her brother, Latios."

"No need to worry. I promise that she will not end up like her brother so soon," Ash replied. "Goodbye Lorenzo.

"Goodbye and good luck, Ash."

Ash hung up the phone and turned to Dawn. "Well that sure took long enough," she said.

"Oh, come on. I have good arguing skills," he replied. "Anyways, come on out everyone!" And with that, Ash tossed his pokeballs into the air letting everyone out… Well almost, everyone. As soon as Latias came out, she tackled him with a hug.

"La!" she said.

"Yeah, I missed you too, honestly," Ash replied.

"Ash, I had no idea you had a Latias!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Actually, she's not mine. When I went to visit Altomare in Johto, they were under a large threat and I helped defend. Unfortunately, her brother Latios fell in battle," Ash told her.

"La," Latias said, drooping sadly.

"Anyways, gotta get ready for the battle with Tobias. Latias has a lot to catch up on what with the new combinations you helped me with," Ash said to Dawn while heading outside.

"He's all about battling. But I have a feeling that this Latias is something special."

Outside, Latias was training in battle against Pikachu and Sceptile. Although they were fast, the Psychic Dragon had no problem keeping up.

"Alright! Latias, Sceptile, and Pikachu, you three are the speed joint of the team," Ash called. "Brock is setting up an obstacle course. I'm gonna push you beyond your limits! Tobias is tough competition but our determination can win!"

"Hey Ash," Brock called. "Pikachu's course is set up! Crogunk is getting some help setting up Latias' maneuvering section. Sceptile will be sharing with Pikachu"

"Thanks!" Ash called back. He turned to his pokemon. "Alright Latias, Pikachu, and Sceptile. Let's go! Heracross and Infernape, keep on getting stronger! And you might want to work on staying fast! Charizard! You okay up there buddy?" Charizard roared back telling Ash that he was fine in the air. "Okay then. EVERYONE LUNCH IN A FEW MINUTES! THEN WE HEAD OVER TO THE STADIUM." They all cried out a response acknowledging their trainer. Brock came over to Ash.

"Hey Ash, you know I think you'll need a strategy for this battle. You can't just charge head-first into a battle with a legendary trainer like Tobias," Brock told him.

"Don't worry Brocko. I'm just not telling yet. I just need the trust and support of my pokemon and my plan will work like second-grade clockwork," Ash retorted.

"Only problem is, how hard is second-grade clockwork for a boy who has to use his fingers for simple addition?" Brock playfully inquired.

"Brock, I think you can lay off the low-IQ jokes. I don't want to get embarrassed in front of… you-know-who," Ash replied.

"Awww. Little Ashy-boy doesn't want to look bad in front of his girl. How cute."

"Argh! Brocko, I am going to get you for that! Nobody calls me Ashy-boy! Not even Gary!" Ash was simply in rage mode.

While running away from the threat of a raging Ash, Brock asked, "Are you sure about that? Because last I checked you were running at him trying to beat him."

"Argh I'm really get you for that!" Ash continued to chase Brock until _someone_ came up to the scene.

"Ash? Brock? What are you two doing?" asked a curious Dawn. Ash froze right in his tracks.

"Well, uhhh, I, uhhh, was just teaching Brock a lesson for messing up on something."

"Right," said Dawn sarcastically. "I'll just take your word for it and not ask."

She turned around and walked back to the pokemon center.

"Ash. It's lunch time," Brock said.

"Agh! Right! Everyone, come on back! It's time for lunch. They cheered, exhausted from the training.

As everyone walked in for lunch, all nervousness had washed away from Ash's team. They were ready for their match.

**Me: Phew, that was tough. Good thing I'm on Spring Break right now. Sadly, school is coming soon. I won't be able to come out with new material as often.**

**Everyone else: Awww.**

**Me: No need to worry. I'm efficient so my schedule shouldn't take too much of a hit.**

**Tobias: I didn't have a part! You said I would come out this time!**

**Me: Sorry, Tobias. I miscalculated. However, you will come out next chapter for sure. Oh, and Dawn. You do realize that I've been using your catch phrase pretty much every chapter, right?**

**Dawn: Argh!**

**Ash: Anyways, guys. Please follow and favorite.**

**Me: Don't forget to R&R. Michael out**


	3. Semi-Final Frontier: Ash vs Tobias 1

**Me: Welcome back. Tobias finally makes an appearance and I'm not lying… for real.**

**Everyone else: Riiiiiiiight!**

**Me: What? You don't believe me? I can prove it by going straight into the chapter.**

**Dawn: There hasn't been much Pearlshipping. That's your second lie.**

**Me: No need to worry, Dawn. I apologize for all of the fluff but it's just to get momentum. You'll see my motives soon enough.**

**Ash: *Enters room with ideas book* Hmmm, I see. So that's the confession chapter.**

**Dawn: Ash, since when are you interested in-**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY SECRET IDEAS BOOK! GIVE IT BACK!**

**Ash: What? Oh, no thanks. I'm having too much fun with your book. I think I'll tell everyone how tragic the story is. See, all this stuff, including the Sinnoh League, is just a cover. His idea is to send me to-**

**Me: Shut up, Ash! Get off my set! I'll call you in when I need you. Brock, get me my book back from him.**

**Brock: On it, Michael.**

**Me: Tobias, you may have the honors as an apology.**

**Tobias: Very well. Apology accepted. Michael doesn't own us so you don't need to sue him or anything.**

**Ash: *From outside* But you can kill him instead!**

**Me: Whatever. On with the fanfic.**

After lunch, Ash gathered his pokemon into their pokeballs except for Pikachu, of course. He was ready to compete in the semi-finals round against Tobias.

"Ash, are you sure you're ready? Everyone is all fed and well rested?" Brock inquired.

"No need to worry. I triple checked. And… Latias is up to date on our strategies. Unfortunately, Latias and Heracross can't find a move that it can use the counter shield with," Ash answered.

"That's when I-"

"Worry the most, right Dawn?" Ash finished.

"Yeah… but what about everyone else?" Dawn asked.

"Charizard hopefully won't have to, but we prepared flamethrower just in case," Ash assured. "Pikachu has thunderbolt and Sceptile has bullet seed and can spin with leaf blade if needed. We're all good."

"We're just worried about you," said Brock. "You should make your way to the stadium now."

"Alright! Tobias, you better be ready for the fight of your life!"

They headed into the stadium but Ash went to the competitors lounge for more last minute preparations while Brock and Dawn went over to their seats in the front row. In the competitors lounge, Ash met up with Tobias.

"You better be ready for the battle of your life, Tobias," Ash told him eagerly.

"Hmph. I suppose you have trained well," Tobias replied calmly. "You better have or you will be destroyed by Darkrai."

"Don't worry. I won't go down without a fight. I didn't come all the way up to the semi-finals for nothing. I won't get stopped by you. No, I've already failed too many times. This is the time I will stand atop the mountain victorious." Ash was determined this time and Tobias sensed it in his words.

"I see you have come a long way and am quite the experienced trainer. I will see you on the battlefield." And with that, Tobias marched to the other side of the stadium, his dark blue hair trailing to the side of him.

"You BET!" Ash cried out as he himself walked to his position as well.

As they reached their entrance points to the stadium they could both hear the MC talking. "And now, please welcome Tobias Tokuto of Alamos Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The crowd roared as the two elite trainers entered the stadium.

"This will be a full six-on-six official league match," the referee called out. "Each trainer will use one pokemon at a time! Substitutions are allowed! There will be a field change and a short break when three of either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your pokemon!"

"Darkrai, prepare for battle!" Tobias said as he released the pitch-black nightmare pokemon.

"Heracross, I choose you!" Ash cried out as he released his bug-fighting pokemon.

"Interesting! It looks as if Ash will have the type advantage this round. However, we mustn't forget that Tobias' Darkrai hasn't fainted this entire tournament," the MC reminded. "Anyways the pokemon have been chosen."

"Let the first round of the first semi-finals match of this year's Lily of the Valley Conference BEGIN!"

"Alright let's start thing off, Heracross. Use megahorn!"

However, Tobias simply waited. "What's he doing, Brock?" Dawn asked. "Isn't Darkrai going to get hit? I mean, Megahorn is a super-effective move and the most powerful of all bug type moves."

"I'm worried too," Brock answered. "However, not for Tobias but for Ash. He has some sort of trick up his sleeve. I can tell this is going to be one hell of a battle."

Then at the last second, Tobias cried out, "Darkrai, use Ice Beam!"

"No! Spin, Heracross!" Ash called. But it was too late. Heracross was hit by the Ice Beam and was pushed back to Ash's side of the battlefield.

"Is that all you've got, Ash?" Tobias inquired. "Because if it is, then I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you."

"No way!" Ash yelled back. "No way! Heracross, get up close!"

"Fool! Do you ever learn? Darkrai, Ice Beam! Freeze it in its tracks!"

Ash grinned. "Alright, now dodge by jumping, but keep advancing."

"What?!"

"Now, Focus Punch!"

Heracross began to focus energy into a fist (or claw?) to attack Darkrai. "Follow it up with a Horn Attack!"

"Dark Pulse!" Tobias cried in response.

"Here we go! Spin!" And with an amazing spin move, Heracross dodged Dark Pulse and hit Darkrai with Horn Attack. "Alright!"

"Now, Darkrai. Counter-attack with Ice Beam!"

"No!" The powerful beam of ice was sent.

"Aim for the horn!" Tobias ordered.

"That's a smart move," Brock told Dawn while sitting in the stands. "That might just temporarily disable any horn-related moves like megahorn and Horn attack. But there's another reason why that was smart which you will see soon."

"That's spells trouble for Ash," Dawn remarked.

Ice Beam hit Heracross directly on the horn. "Now follow it up with a Dark Void!" Darkrai built up a ball of black and sent it towards Heracross."

"Quick Heracross, dodge it!" Heracross was just barely able to dodge the Dark Void attack that would've put him to sleep due to the ice on his horn slowing him down.

"I see you are persistent. However, soon you shall fall. Darkrai, send a barrage of Dark Pulse over the field!"

"Uh-oh," Ash said. '_Now's the time for adaptability.'_ "Heracross, use Focus Punches to counteract Dark Pulse!"

'_Perfect,'_ Tobias thought. "Now while it's occupied with Dark Pulse, send a Dark Void!"

"No!" Brock cried from the stands. "This is the start of Tobias' winning combo! If Dark Void hits, then it's all over for Heracross!"

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn. "All Dark Void does is put the pokemon to sleep."

"Dawn, you don't seem to get it. Dark Void puts a pokemon to sleep for a longer time than hypnosis," Brock informed her. "After Dark Void puts the opponent to sleep, Darkrai's effect, Nightmares, kicks in, slowly dealing damage to the opponent. While the opponent is asleep, Darkrai can regain health with Dream Eater if he has to or just flat out KO him with Ice Beam and Dark Pulse. That's how he wins."

"But Heracross is already tired!"

"What an amazing diversion," yelled the MC. "Using Dark Pulse as a diversion to set up Tobias' infamous 3-hit KO combo."

"Heracross, JUMP!" called Ash. But it was too little too late. Heracross got hit by a Dark Pulse while trying to jump because he let up on the Focus Punches. Then, as he fell down, Dark Void engulfed him into a deep sleep. "Heracross, wake up! You can do it!"

"It's useless Ash," Tobias said. "Dark Void is the most powerful of sleep-inducing attacks and only Darkrai can learn it. Say goodbye to this round. However, you did put up a good fight, a better one than I imagined. Alas, nobody can defeat Darkrai. Now use Dream Eater!"

Ash stood powerless as his Heracross was attacked by the Pitch-Black Nightmare pokemon. "And now Darkrai's ability activates, dealing damage because Heracross is asleep. Follow it it with Dark Pulse and get up close!" But Ash barely heard the commands as he thought of a way to win the battle. However, some words managed to penetrate his ear's defense and they came from the stands.

"You can do it, Ash!" called Dawn. "I believe in you!"

'_She's right,'_ Ash thought. _'I can win this. Here it comes.'_

"Finish this! Ice Beam full power to the face!" Tobias called.

"NOT SO FAST," yelled Ash. "HERACROSS, USE SLEEP TALK!" All of a sudden Heracross' eyes opened.

"What?!" Tobias cried, obviously shocked. "NO! Darkrai, FINISH IT! ICE BEAM!"

"NOW! FULL POWER MEGAHORN!" Heracross' horn broke free of the ice and the two powerful attacks collided. Heracross was pushing back the Ice Beam! It was almost at the tip of the berg when it happened - the inevitable.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

**Me: I think I'll leave it on a cliffhanger. To keep the readers eager.**

**Ash: I think they know what's going to happen. Heracross is going to win because Heracross is HeraBOSS!**

**Dawn: I wouldn't be so sure, Ash. Tobias' Darkrai is really strong.**

**Ash: Whatever. I believe in my pokemon, my friends. I lend them my strength so that they can win. Anyways, I say in your ideas book that you have a battle for Paul planned against-**

**Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! You're going to give the plot away. Stuff your big mouth with something else like food or something. I heard that they have an all-you-can-eat buffet at the new restaurant.**

**Ash: Fooooood! *Rushes off to eat***

**Dawn: *Shaking her head* His stomach is like a bottomless pit.**

**Me: And a good thing at that. I wouldn't have anything thing to bribe him with.**

**Ash: *From far away, muffled by food* What?!**

**Me: Nothing. Don't talk with your mouth full.**

**Dawn: He's cute when he talks like that.**

**Me: It's good you think like that. You two do honestly make a cute couple. However, I can also kind of see him with Zoey.**

**Dawn: What?! *In rage mode now* Shut up or I'll slap you!**

**Me: Okay, geez. Just calm down. *Zoey walks in***

**Zoey: What was that you said, Michael? You think I look good with Ash?**

**Me: Oh, uhhh, no I didn't say that. I was just teasing Dawn.**

**Dawn: *Calming down* Just go away.**

**Me: I actually don't have anything planned for you right now, Zoey, but the idea of FireRedshipping sounds nice. Just one-sided by Zoey, though, because Pearlshipping is the main shipping in this story. However, I may do some one-shots involving FireRedshipping, maybe even some full stories. Anyways, please review.**

**Zoey: Michael, you better put me in this story and make some one-shots about FireRedshipping or I'll have Glameow hurt you.**

**Zoey's Glameow: Glam Meow! (That's right!)**

**Zoey: Agh! I didn't call you out!**

**Me: Don't forget to R&R. Michael out**


	4. Semi-Final Frontier: Ash vs Tobias 2

**Me: Hello and welcome back to Ash and Dawn: The Unova Wall.**

**Ash and Dawn: *Sigh* It's about time.**

**Me: Hey, school hasn't been nice to me and I had to set up other stories as well. If you want, you can check out ****The Legends**** and ****The Challenge All over Again****. I only have one chapter out for each of them but I'm gonna be rotating between my three ongoing stories. This one, ****The Legends****, and ****The Challenge All over Again****. Please follow them.**

**Ash: Shut up with your monologue.**

**Me: *Ignores Ash* I'm also working on some FireRedshipping stories so no need to worry, Zoey.**

**Zoey: Hurry up with them, please.**

**Dawn: Hey! I thought you were a loyal Pearlshipper!**

**Me: I am. However, I also support Contestshipping, OldRivalshipping, and Orangeshipping. In my upcoming High School story, those will probably the significant ones along with Pearlshipping.**

**Tobias: I'd like to see the result of the first battle, please.**

**Me: Right. You may do the honors.**

**Tobias: Michael doesn't own any of us so please don't sue him.**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

The dust slowly cleared revealing Heracross and Darkrai. They were both very tired but still standing. There was a simple stare. Then they both fell to the ground, fainted.

"Darkrai and Heracross are both unable to battle!" the referee yelled. "The battle is a draw!"

"I can't believe, I'm saying this, folks, but for the first time in this year's Lily of the Valley Conference, Tobias' Darkrai is down!" The crowd roared.

"Great job, Heracross!" Ash cheered.

"I knew Ash could take down Darkrai," Dawn told Brock. "Even if it's legendary, Ash's determination will take it down."

"It's amazing how strong Ash has become," replied her friend.

Back on the battlefield, both trainers had called back their pokemon, telling them that they did a good job.

"Alright. Let's go, Latios!" Tobias said, calling out his next pokemon. Ash simply gave a small grin.

"And Tobias' second pokemon is a Latios!" the MC said.

Dawn had never seen a Latios before so she took out her pokedex and pointed it at Latios.

"Latios, the Eon Pokémon," said the female voice of her pokedex. "Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings."

"It's a wonder how he caught that Latios," Brock told Dawn. "They, along with Latias are much harder to find than most legendaries because they can cloak themselves. I speak from experience."

"I think I know who Ash is going to pick, although it may not be the smartest choice," Dawn said. "He's going to pick…"

"LATIAS, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash called. Dawn's guess was correct.

"And Ash's second pokemon is a Latias. This is going to be one legendary match-up, folks."

"That wasn't a very good move," Brock said. "Latias still isn't over the death of her brother, Latios."

Dawn disagreed with him. "I think this will help Latias get over the death of her brother."

'_I wonder why that particular Latios looks so familiar,'_ Brock thought. _'Could it be… no, it can't. He's already dead.'_

"I see by the looks on your friends' faces', including Latias, that you are shocked," Tobias said. "Perhaps I should give a little background information." And they went into vision sharing.

"This feeling is familiar," Brock said before slipping away like Dawn.

(Latios' POV)

"_Laaaa!" I screamed before falling out of the sky into the ocean._

"_La!" my sister cried in alarm as she rushed to save me but it was already too late. I crashed into the water, knowing that I had met my fate of death. Very slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness._

_I heard a voice. A human one. However, it did not sound familiar so I opening my eyes and tried to fly away. When I tried moving my wings, they were stuck in place under a boulder. I tried to use my psychic powers to lift the boulder before the human found me, but it was already too late. Also, I couldn't seem to lift the boulder._

"_Stop," a voice commanded. It was the voice from earlier._

"_La!" I growled, telling the human to back away. But soon, I cried out in pain and nearly fainted again._

"_You're going to hurt yourself," the voice said._

"_La," I said trying to motion to the seemingly dumb human that I was already hurt badly._

"_I can help you. My name is Tobias," the voice said, revealing his name. I became submissive. It wasn't like I had any other choice. "After I get the boulder off of you, don't fly away. We need to get you to a pokemon center. Your wounds are deep." He opened a pokeball letting out a flaming dog with a strong aura presence. __**(A/N: Yes, pokemon sense aura without help.) **__"Use Fire Blast on the rock that's covering Latios." I fainted after the boulder was destroyed by one of the most powerful Fire Blasts I've ever seen. This pokemon was definitely a legendary._

_I woke up a couple of days later with a bunch of wires attached to me. However, before I made assumptions, I heard voices outside my chamber that held me and the wires._

"_He is in critical condition so we'll need to keep him on life support for a while. However, he should recover within a few weeks," the first voice said._

"_Thank you for all you've done for Latios," said the second voice. It was Tobias'. "It really means a lot to me." He disappeared from sight. However, I read his mind seeing that he was being sincere. Satisfied, I decided to rest._

_A few weeks later, I woke up to a steadily increasing beeping sound. Soon it stayed at a steady pace until it abruptly cut. I opened my eyes to see a lady with a pink and white uniform with pink hair standing next to a man with gray-blue hair, a red jacket on top of a black shirt with dark pants. The first one, I assumed, was Nurse Joy, the first voice from when I last stirred. The man was Tobias._

"_He's all better now," Nurse Joy said. "You should release him into the wild now. I have to say, it's been an honor to take care of a legendary pokemon here in Alamos town."_

"_Thank you very much for everything you've done for Latios."_

"_You're welcome. Now I must get to the other patients."_

_I made my consciousness known. "La."_

"_Ahhh, Latios, you've woken up," Tobias said._

'May I travel with you?' _I asked him telepathically._

_He smiled. "Yes, of course." He opened a pokeball after he detached the final wire. I tapped my head against the button. I had never heard of Alamos Town and decided it was better to become his rather than be released into a foreign region which likely had pokemon I had never seen before. I also found he was trustworthy when I read his mind. After three shakes, I was successfully captured._

(End Latios' POV)

Ash stared at Tobias in shock. Slowly he came out of it. "Tobias, I'd like to have a talk with you after our battle," he said.

"Very well."

Latias and Latios looked at each other with longing and sorrow. However, they agreed after the battle, they would both go back to Altomare.

"BEGIN!"

"Latias, let's start off strong with Mist Ball! Then fly up into the air!" Latias gathered a ball of mist in her mouth and fired it at her brother.

"Latios, send it back with Dragon Pulse but angle your attack low so Mist Ball ricochets high!" The Mist Ball was sent flying but just missed Latias.

"Follow it up with Luster Purge!"

"Counter with psychic to change the direction of attack!" The attack was sent in an upward angle in front of Latias. "Now fly up and use Mist Ball to change the direction of attack!" Ash ordered. The Mist Ball sent the Luster Purge back at Latios with it in close pursuit.

"Latios, use Light screen to block!"

A fragile-looking screen appeared in front of Latios but it rebounded the Luster Ball away. However, some damage did come through.

"La," he cried.

"Latias, put in some more power into your attacks," Ash said. "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

"Match her," Tobias cried.

The two powerful dragon type moves collided and there was an explosion with lots of smoke. But suddenly, a ball of mist penetrated the smoke and got a direct hit on Latios.

"Latios, are you alright?" Tobias asked the Eon pokemon.

"La," it replied.

"Okay, good thing Light Screen was still in effect. Now use Recover before the smoke clears away."

"Latias use psychic to clear away the smoke," Ash yelled on the other side of the smoke. The smoke cleared fast but revealed a charging Latios. "What? Fast, use Mist Ball!"

"I had a feeling you might do that," Tobias remarked. The Mist Ball was charging at Latios and the two attacks were pushing against each other. "That's why I had Latios use Light Screen again then charge with Giga Impact as soon as the smoke cleared." Latios was now winning the fight. "Push!" Tobias cried.

"You can do it, Latias," Ash called out. "I believe in you. Now back it up with a Dragon Pulse."

"Latios, new combo move, Giga Screen Impact! Now attack!" Suddenly, a Light Screen appeared in front of Latios and pushed away the Mist Ball. Dragon Pulse was still charging.

Ash got an idea in his head. At the last second, just before Latios was about to hit Latias, he gave the command, "Latias, fire Dragon Pulse at the ground!" Latias fired and attempted to fly up. However, Ash did not see him come out. When the dust cleared, there was a hole in the ground with a weak Latios hovering above it. _'Where'd she go? Wait, that's it!'_

"Latios use Recover!"

Latios began recovering health. Ash simply said, "It's too late for that."

"What do you mean, Ash?" inquired Tobias. "Your pokemon is nowhere to be-"

"Now, use Dragon Pulse!" The Light Screen from before appeared over Latios as he recovered but Dragon Pulse was fired from a location where Tobias would never think an attack would come from – directly under Latios."

"La!" it cried. It's back was smashed into Light Screen, breaking it.

"Now, Latias, rise."

Tobias didn't notice anything at first and started to say something. "Your Latias is nowhere – wait, your using _that_ ability, aren't you."

"Correct, Latias' cloaking. Finish this with Mist Ball!"

Latios was descending and Latias was rising, uncloaked. They were getting closer with Mist Ball charging in Latias' mouth. Then Tobias gave his command. "Full power Luster Purge!"

"Release the Mist Ball…" Ash waited until the correct second, "NOW!" Both attacks were fired resulting in a huge explosion. The crowd waited. And waited. Until the dust cleared away leaving just one dragon standing.

**Me: Haha, like the cliff-hanger? There is only one victor this time.**

**Ash: It's Tobias, right?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Tobias: I can afford to wait.**

**Dawn: I didn't get much part in this chapter.**

**Me: Don't complain. You'll get big-time action later. This entire arc is just – wait! I can't reveal too much.**

**Ash: Continue!**

**Me: Didn't I kick you off the set already? You're a star character, but I can still kick you out. Also, you're a lame excuse for a star character. You have to have one of the worst win to loss ratio of star anime character ever.**

**Dawn: Hey, back off, Michael. No need to be rude.**

**Me: Dawn, no need to worry. I'm just making sure Ash learns his lesson. About my High School story, that's coming out after I finish either ****The Legends****, ****The Challenge all Over Again****, or this story. Anyways, I still need to fix my story rotation. All stories should be on chapter 4 now.**

**Brock: Are you trying to stall?**

**Me: What? No-**

**Brock: I can tell you are. Look at all this fluff.**

**Me: Fine, you caught me. I'm just trying to make this chapter longer because it was just the battle scene. I'm gonna try to make battles more elaborate and not take up six whole chap – wait, I slipped there. You did not hear a thing at the end.**

**Ash: Whatever.**

**Me: I'm gonna let you back on the set because I have to. Anyways, don't expect an update on this story for a while. Look at my other ones. Please follow me. My other stories need to get to chapter 4 before I come back to this one. I also need some help with FireRedshipping.**

**Zoey: You said you had ideas in mind!**

**Me: I do, but I need elaboration. Please review and favorite. Don't forget to R&R. I'm glad the weekend is coming up.**

**Ash: Me too.**

**Me: Ash, how do you feel about participating in contests?**

**Ash: I guess I'm okay – wait, what? I'm not really sure.**

**Me: Guess what? You're gonna have to. I have so many ideas, but not enough time.**

**Dawn: You've rambled on long enough. Stop chatting and cut.**

**Me: Fine. I'm satisfied now that this sentence started page 7. Don't forget to R&R. Mich-**

**Ash: You already told them to R&R!**

**Me: Right! Please stay tuned for updates on other stories. Michael out**

**P.S. I'm hosting a contest for my reviewers. The person who gives me the most useful review without flaming will get to create their own OC – appearance, pokemon on and off hand, occupation, personality, and punch line. Example of a punch line is Ash's "(Insert pokemon name here), I choose you!" or Dawn's (Insert pokemon name her), Spotlight!" There will be a large time slot to put reviews so no need to rush. Thanks.**


End file.
